Time Love
by Harem Master123
Summary: Ethan misses Kori a lot. His Kori. The first one. His cousin has decided to help him find a way to get her back. Ethan/Kori and Derek/Kori


AN. Hey just finished playing Time Hollow. It's a great game! Okay. I love Ethan/Kori. I have an idea on how to make Ethan/Kori happen as well as Derek/Kori. This is obviously an alternate universe so don't give me reviews trying to correct my mistakes

Ethan felt his heartbreak as he saw Kori start to disappear after she sacrificed herself to save him. "Don't worry, I know Ethan will save me," those words were burned into his mind. _"How do I save her?"_ Ethan thought to himself. He looked over at his Hollow Pen and tightened his hold on it.

He felt footsteps come over to him and then a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his Uncle Derek looking down at him with a sad face. "Ethan, I don't want to lose her either. You heard what she said, save her," Derek told him before walking away depressed. Ethan looked up at the sky before he nodded his head and started to stand up, only to remember he was stabbed and started to fall, but his father caught him.

His father then picked him up with his mother standing near him. They started talking to him, but he zoned out while thinking of Kori.

_Time Skip to saving Kori from falling the first time_

Ethan smiled. _"Yes! I saved her! I saved her!" _Ethan thought happily sadly he almost cried when she said,"W-Who are you people?" Ethan zoned out for a second before replying," I'm Ethan Kairos." He forced himself to smile. He saw Derek walk over to them. "Kori. Are you okay?" he asked her with a concerned face. Kori looked up at him in silence before her eyes widened.

"D-Derek is that you?" she asked in a shocked voice. Derek just smiled and nodded before hugging her with both crying. Ethan backed away to give them some space, but he was jealous of his uncle._"It's not fair. I saved her, but Uncle Derek gets to hug her. Well they do love each other and she doesn't remember because the one I know well has been erased by that horrible man!" _Ethan thought angrily as he walked away to go back home, passing his parents whom looked over at him. His mom was about to say something, but his dad put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head to keep her quiet. _"Ethan...I know you loved Kori, but that one is gone. I hope you get better my son,"_ his dad thought as he went back to watching his brother hug his highschool love.

_Timeskip to saving Kori and fixing the timeline_

Ethan helped put Derek in a position to catch Kori when time starts back up again. "Okay Ethan close the portal," his dad told him. Ethan nodded and looked over to his uncle and was sad that he won't get to see him anymore but he then thought about Kori. _"This is the last time I can see you like this huh? Kori...I love you,"_ Ethan thought before he put his hand out to close the portal with his Hollow Pen when he was cut off.

"Oh no you don't!" Ethan's face turned to one of shock as he turned around. "I-Irving!" Ethan yelled in shock forgetting about the portal.

"I will not let you close that portal, Ethan!" Irving yelled as he pulled out his knife. Irving charged at Ethan ready to finally finish him, but at the last second, Ethan's dad jumped in Irving's way and got stabbed in the chest. "Dad!" Ethan yelled.

His dad turned over to him. "Ethan...close the portal...to make...the pain...go away," his dad said. Ethan nodded his head and turned around to the portal. Irving was about to run again, but was held back. Ethan put his Hollow Pen out and touched the portal, closing it.

Ethan turned back around to Irving. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Irving yelled as he vanished as well as Ethan's parents. Suddenly, Ethan saw he was at his table. He looked over at his parents. "Mom...you look old," he said. His mom looked at him with a confused face. Ethan then looked over at his dad. "So are you dad," he muttered as he started crying. His dad looked at him seriously. "So did you get back from your...trip?" he asked Ethan who nodded.

Ethan mentally chuckled seeing his mom's puzzled face. After he finished eating, he got up and left to check up on things. He first went to the lot and saw that it looked the same as it did before reality changed. He then walked to the station which didn't look different as well as the library and school. He then headed to the Chronos. After walking in, he saw his friends so he sat down. "Hey Eth," Vin said. "Hey guys," Ethan told them while smiling.

All of them talked for a second before Ethan heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys, do you want any coffee?" Ethan turned around and saw Derek. "Hey Uncle Derek," Ethan said.

Derek smiled at him. "Hey," Derek said. Ethan smiled and started thinking. _"So it seems that the cafe was a success. Hm...I'm going to take a guess and say that he married Kori. I wonder if they have a kid. I probably should've had looked in my room before leaving, maybe there was something there that could tell me if they did."_

While Derek was talking, Ethan stood up and excused himself before walking out of the cafe and then running back to his house. "I need to find out!" Ethan yelled. He turned a corner and bumped into someone causing them to fall with him on top. He looked at her and gasped. "K-Kori?" Ethan asked. The girl looked at him with a confused face. "No Ethan, I'm not my mom, I'm Kira, your cousin, what's wrong?" she asked him as he fell back.

_"So they did..."_ Ethan thought to himself. "S-Sorry Kira, there's a lot on my mind and I must've confused you two," Ethan lied to her. She looked at him with a face that said 'You're lying'. Ethan sighed. "Come on Ethan you can tell me," Kira told him.

Ethan looked at her and sighed," You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kira looked at him and said,"Try me," with a smirk.

Ethan looked at her and sighed. He then explained to her everything that happened. As he continued talking, he saw her expression change. After finishing, she looked at him. "So if what you say is true, then you were in love with my mom?" Kira asked him. Ethan rubbed his head in embarrassment and nodded.

"Okay...I am having trouble believing you, but I remember my mom talking about how she was pushed off of school and a man appeared under her and caught her so she wouldn't die. She said he looked like my dad and you telling me that the last portal you made your Uncle Derek, my dad, went in and saved my mom. I guess I believe you Ethan. I still can't believe you were in love with my mom. Well, you were until she sacrificed herself to save you and you saved her again from falling to her death and she didn't know you. I'm sorry to hear that," Kira told him, giving him a hug because she had a feeling that he needed it.

Ethan stood there shocked before awkwardly bringing his arms up to hug her back. As Ethan was hugging her, he felt a wave of emotions hit him. He leaned his head down into the crook of her neck and started crying. Kira just closed her eyes and hugged him more tightly. After a minute or two, Ethan stopped sobbing and moved away from Kira. "Sorry for crying all of a sudden," Ethan told her.

Kira just smiled at him. "It's okay, you needed to let out your emotions," she told him while smiling which caused him to faintly blush.

"So. What should we do?" Kira asked Ethan making him look at her confused. "What do you mean?" Ethan asked her.

"How should we reunite you with my mom, well the one you fell in love with?" Kira asked him.

"But...she doesn't exist anymore since I changed everything," Ethan told her. Kira just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ethan, don't worry we will find a way to bring her back okay," Kira told him while giving him a smile that looked exactly like Kori's. Ethan just nodded nervously. "O-okay l-lets t-try," Ethan stuttered making Kira giggle.

"Okay lets try changing the past," Kira told him. Ethan took out his Hollow Pen from his shirt pocket and saw that it wasn't glowing.

"I can't. I can only change the past when I'm in a certain location because that will get my Hollow Pen glowing," Ethan explained. Kira just 'hmph'ed before she started thinking again. Ethan just smiled a little before he started thinking as well.

They spent 20 minutes trying to come up with ways to get Kori back, but they couldn't think of a way. "Ethan. It's getting a little late. Why don't we continue this tomorrow," Kira suggested. Ethan nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow Kira-chan," Ethan told her completely oblivious to the fact that he added chan to her name and he then rubbed her head playfully, laughing at the sight of her blush.

She slapped his hand away with a pout on her face. "Don't laugh!" she yelled while puffing out her cheeks. Ethan just continued laughing. Kira tried to keep herself from laughing, but failed and joined him in laughter.

"Okay okay, enough laughing. Bye Kira-chan," Ethan told her as he started to leave. "Bye Ethan-kun!" Kira yelled to him since he was a fair distance away.

_Later_

"Kira is a really nice person. I wish I actually grew up with her because from what I could tell, we are really close," Ethan mumbled to himself. As he continued walking, he walked past a person with long purple hair. He walked a few steps before his eyes widened and he turned around. "Kori?" Ethan yelled.

The girl turned around and looked at him with a smile. "Hi Ethan," she said.

AN Haha! Cliffhangar! I hope you liked it. I'm pretty sure I did. Okay, Kira is the name I chose for Ethan's cousin who is shown at the very end of the game. I hope you like the name.

Okay, but seriously. The main pairing is Ethan/Kori, Derek and Kori are married in this, but like I said in the first AN I know a way to have both Ethan/Kori and Derek/Kori work in the same fic and timeline.

I would also like to know how you feel about how Ethan and Kira acted with each other. Did that seem like family love or romantic love, or both.

Review please!


End file.
